english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (572 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (482 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (445 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (440 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (426 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (420 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (391 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (389 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (383 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (370 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (344 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (341 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (321 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (319 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (318 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (305 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (294 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (285 VA titles) (British) #Travis Willingham (282 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (281 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (263 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (256 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (253 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (242 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (231 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (230 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (230 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (229 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (220 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (217 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (217 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (216 VA titles) (Canadian) #Russi Taylor (215 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (214 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (213 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (211 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (211 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (210 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dave Wittenberg (210 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (209 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (206 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (205 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (203 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (202 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (197 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (197 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (196 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (191 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (189 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (187 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (186 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (182 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (179 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (174 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (173 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (171 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (168 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (168 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (164 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (163 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (162 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (160 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (160 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (159 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (158 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (156 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (156 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (154 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (153 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (151 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (148 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (148 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (142 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (141 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (141 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (141 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (140 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (140 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (139 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (137 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (137 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (137 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (136 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (134 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (129 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (127 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (124 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (124 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (123 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (123 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (122 VA titles) (American) † #April Winchell (121 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (121 VA titles) (British) #Chris Edgerly (120 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (119 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (118 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (117 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (117 VA titles) (American)